New Start, Old Secrets
by emergencyroom
Summary: *AU* After Amu Hinamori witnesses a heart breaking and life changing accident she is never the same. Being moved to a new town and new school doesn't change the past as much as her parents had hoped. But a run in with a certain prince charming may change everything.
1. Chapter 1: Rest in peace my friend

**ER: I saw this on one of the other fanfics I read so I thought I'd try it!**

**Ikuto: Try what?**

**ER: Try this little conversation thingy, it sounds cool.**

**Ikuto: It sounds stupid.**

**Amu: Lay off Ikuto, she's only trying to introduce her story.**

**Ikuto: You mean _my_ story.**

**ER: It's actually mostly about Amu.**

**Ikuto: Pshh whatever, you know you adore me.**

**ER: Yeah, but who doesn't?**

**Amu: Uhm, me!**

**Ikuto: You know you love me**

**Amu: Eww, get away from me!**

**ER: Well it doesn't seem like they'll be done soon so, I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Ikuto: Hey I was scripted to say that!**

**ER: Oh boo hoo**

**Amu: You tell him Emer… Roo… what do I call you?**

**ER: I have a fake name for a reason.**

**Ikuto: Oooh mysterious.**

**ER: Shut up, we need to start.**

**Ikuto: Whatever**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rest in peace my friend**

***Amu's POV***

"Onee-chaaaan!" A shrill voice squealed through the hallway.

"Yes?" I answered looking up from my book.

"Dinner's ready!" Her baby sister replied.

"I'll be down in a second." I answered putting down my book.

As I stood I passed by my mirror. I wasn't much to look at with my drab grey sweater, black leggings, combat boots, and usual black not to thick glasses. I wasn't a hipster, I promise, I was more of a "I don't feel like putting on makeup" type. I wasn't ashamed, but I wasn't exactly proud of my attire or taste in hobbies.

"Hello Amu!" Her mom greeted her as I stepped into the dining room.

"Hi mom," I greeted in my usual quiet voice. I wasn't shy- well, not to my mother- I just didn't really talk to many people on account of the fact that they didn't talk to me.

"So, are you excited for your first day of your sophomore year tomorrow?" My dad asked excitedly as he bit into his dinner. "And it's at this new school too!" He exclaimed with a mouth full of noodles.

They'd transferred me away from my last school after the accident, in an attempt to rid me of the memory I assume, but it still lingered. "Sure," I answered nonchalantly.

My mom and dad made sad eye contact, there was an awkward silence before mom cleared her throat and spoke, "Amu- honey, we know you haven't been the same since… the- the accident… but I feel like you should brighten up a little."

"Brighten up?" I asked a little confused.

"Well… you aren't exactly as happy as you used to be." Dad suggested a little timidly, looking at me as if I was fragile and would break at any moment.

"Oh…" I mumbled, "I'm sorry..."

"Honey, you don't need to apologize, we just want you to smile like you used to." Midori Hinamori said quietly before reaching across the table to grab my hand.

I flinched a little before pulling my hand away before mom could touch me, "I- I'm sorry, I just…" I stuttered an apology before running back upstairs.

"Damn, she keeps doing that…" Her mom cursed as she saw her eldest daughter flee to her bedroom.

"It's okay dear. Maybe school will help her open up." Tsumugu reassured taking his wife's hand.

There was a sudden clearing of throat across the table and the couple looked down to see Ami looking at them with sadness in her eyes. "Is sissy ever going to be sissy again?"

"Oh honey we hope." Her mother whispered taking Ami's hand as well.

***Amu's Bedroom***

My breath was a quick pant as I leaned on the wall opposite of my door, "Stop… stop…" I repeated pulling my knees up to my chest and burying my head in them. "Useless, I'm so useless." I mumbled, fighting tears.

"Takara… I'm so sorry…" I sobbed as tears began to stream down my face.

***Flashback***

"_Amu-Chan! Hurry up!" an excited voice squealed._

"_I'm coming Taka, just slow down!" I replied trying to climb over rock after rock._

"_No slowing down for slow-pokes! If you miss it you miss it!"_

"_Taka, we're going to be sophomores next year, and you're still doing this?" I asked exhausted._

"_Nobody with a brain would miss looking at the tanuki come out after hibernating all winter." _

"_But they're all over Japan! Why can't we just look for them some other time?" I inquired trying my best to not sound as irritated as I was._

"_You do this every year Amu-chan." Takara groaned before climbing over the final rock that stood over a clearing that separated this rocky area and the thick forest._

_I gasped as I almost fell over the steep ledge. _

"_You don't want to fall down from here Amu, it'd definitely kill you." Takara warned._

"_Yeah, ditto to you." I mumbled as my cool and spicy attitude was lurking._

"_Look Amu! We're just in time! They're coming out of the den!" Takara exclaimed pointing down to the hole where some furry creatures where emerging._

"_Oh, cool…" I mumbled, it looked the same every year, they walked out, and then we walked away. _

"_C'mon Amu-Chan, at least be a little interested." Takara pleaded._

"_I am…" I lied. Suddenly there was a flashing off to our right, "What the-"_

"_Amu!" Takara's terrified scream filled the air as my eyes widened in horror._

"_Taka!" I screamed reaching for her falling body._

_It was like slow motion… I whirled around in time to catch her, but I didn't. The flashing object was closer now, close as in right next to me. I was so startled I stumbled a little, causing me to trip as well, and fall off the cliff. _

_I prepared for death, I looked down at the ground and saw Taka falling as well. _

"_Takara!" I screamed right before I came to a sudden stop in the air. I looked up a moment to see that the sleeve of my jacket had gotten caught on a random branch. "No!" I screamed as I looked down and saw my best friend on the floor of the clearing. "Taka!" _

***End of flashback***

"Why did I live?" I whispered through tears.

"Because you need to live Amu," Somebody said over me.

I glanced up to see my mother standing there with a glass of water and a piece of Ami's cake she baked.

"But why didn't she?" I asked as I wiped the tears off my cheek.

"Maybe she was supposed to be somewhere else." Mom suggested sitting down next to me.

That was all we said before she handed me the slice of cake, "Here, chocolate should cure a broken heart."

"Funny thing is," I mumbled as I accepted the cake, "It's not even a boy…"

"And let's hope it's never." My mom said pointedly before we both started to giggle.

After a moment my mother gave me a hug and said to go to sleep, which I gladly did.

After all, it was the first day of my sophomore year tomorrow at a brand new school. Let's see how this goes.

* * *

**Ikuto: Hey! Where was I!**

**ER: Patience Ikuto, you'll arrive soon enough.**

**Ikuto: Fine, but it better be really dramatic.**

**ER: Don't worry I've got something up my sleeve.**

**Ikuto: Ugh, fine.**

**ER: Reviews would be much appreciated!**

**Ikuto: so would my entrance.**

**ER: Shut up.**


	2. Chapter 2: The first day

**Ikuto: I better be in this chapter.**

**ER: If you are it'd be a miracle.**

**Ikuto: What's that supposed to mean.**

**ER: Nothing!**

**Ikuto: No I want to-**

**ER: Enjoy this chapter it should be way more interesting.**

**Ikuto: Did you just cut me off?!**

**Amu: Calm down Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Whatever. She doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The first day**

***Amu's POV***

"Aaaaamuuuuu! Aaaaaaamiiiiiii! Waaaake up!" My dad's voice bellowed through the hallway.

I groaned and reluctantly sat up. _Great, this day should be fun…_

"Daddy, look at my outfit!" Ami's voice squeaked outside my door.

"Oh! Can I take some photos?!" I heard my dad's excited voice ask.

"Of course Papa!" Ami replied.

Ami was going into 4th grade now, but still acted like she was in kindergarten.

I stood from my extremely comfortable bed and got dressed in the uniform the school provided me, but adding my own little touches to it here and there to give it a little bit more of a me look

"Amu! Breakfast is ready!" Mom called.

"Okay." I answered simply, as I grabbed my grey messenger bag off my desk chair.

When I entered the kitchen the smell of waffles wafted up to my nose, making me cringe a little, I'd never taken a liking to waffles.

"I think I'll just have toast today mom." I said quickly making toast.

"Alright, but hurry its 7:30 and school starts at 8:00" Mom said checking her watch.

"Okay, since I'm walking I'll head out now. Bye." I waved as I exited my bustling house.

The walk to school was rather drab, other than the occasional glance from other students on their way to school as well.

"Who is she?" I heard a kid next to me whisper as he glanced over at me.

"She must be new." His friend answered.

"She's really cute…" The boy whispered.

I sighed and kept walking; I wasn't in the mood for the attention. Well, I was never in the mood for attention, but today it was really get on my nerves.

When I finally entered the school gates I looked down at the paper that had the name of my class on it.

"Nikaido…" I mumbled before looking up and walking into the building.

Looking around I saw all different kinds of people. There were so many of them, it intimidated me. I can't let any of these people actually befriend me. Nobody could replace Takara.

"Hey," A friendly voice said as it interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to see a boy with redish brownish hair standing there, "Yeah?" I replied, my cool and spicy attitude taking over.

"Aren't you the new girl?" He asked giving me a friendly smile.

"Maybe, why do you ask?" I answered, looking him up and down.

He cleared his throat for a moment and said, "Well… I'm Kuukai Souma, and I'm the social chairman of the student counsel. And I'm here to show you around."

"I'm fine, I'll find my way around by myself." I muttered turning away from the boy.

"But- uh… Okay…" He stuttered as I walked away.

I looked around the hallways for my class number, "2-2" I mumbled looking at the sheet of paper.

"So the new chick's in class 2-2 eh?" A dark voice muttered.

I whirled around to see a group of- attractive, very attractive- boys.

"Damn, I wish she was in mine." Another said.

"Well," The first boy- who I assumed was the leader- said, "since we don't get to have you in our class… why don't we just hang with you now."

"Get away from me." I demanded turning around and began walking towards the direction of 2-2.

"Awww, babe! Come back!" One called.

I didn't turn around; I only stuck my middle finger high up in the air and continued walking.

As I turned the corner I heard another voice say, "Damn, she's good."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking to the classroom. While on my way I saw tons of posters that said stuff like "Welcome back!" and "Stay in school!" etc. But I couldn't help but notice the extreme amount of trophies, medals, and ribbons. I sighed and continued walking down the close to empty hall way. I found my class at the end of the hallway and opened the door. I looked around the rather nice classroom and saw kids throwing paper, reading, talking, trying to text in secret, kissing, punching and so forth.

I shrugged and walked up to the teacher's desk, "I'm Hinamori Amu," I said in a low tone, "I'm new."

The teacher turned to me and I was greeted with a sight to see. My teacher had bright orange hair, glasses, and a huge smile.

"Welcome, new girl!" He exclaimed.

I cringed a little at his volume level.

"Here, let me call the class to attention real quick." Mr. Nikaido said standing from his desk, but what I didn't expect was when he stood on top of his desk. "Attention!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The class settled down and sat down, giving the teacher their attention.

"This is… eh…" Mr. Nikaido paused, I looked up at him, "It seems I have forgotten your name…" He whispered.

I let out a sigh and stepped forward, "I'm Amu." I said in a flat tone.

I could hear Mr. Nikaido let out a thankful sigh. "Well, Amu… eh… Himamori!" He exclaimed feeling like he got my name right.

I cringed and shook my head, though I wouldn't correct him now I would later.

"Well, since we have you introduced we might as well continue. It is the first day of school after all." Mr. Nikaido announced. "You can take a seat right there, next to the window."

I walked over to my seat and set my bag down.

But right before I sat down there was a quiet voice from right next to me. "Excuse me."

I looked over to see a boy with long midnight blue hair. "Yeah?" I said.

"Are you the girl that Kuukai talked to in the hallway?" He asked.

"Depends on who Kuukai is," I replied.

"Oh, he has kind of brown hair and a really obnoxious smile." The boy said.

I thought for a moment and remembered the boy, "Oh yeah, he's got something to do with the student counsel right?"

"Yeah, he's the social chairman. I apologize if he did something to offend you." The long haired boy apologized.

"What? No, he didn't do anything." I said, confused.

"Oh okay, good." The boy said leaning back in his chair.

I was tempted to ask his name, but was too shy, which could be mistaken as "too cool" to some people apparently.

"Alright class, let's begin with the introductions. If you already know each other that's nice, but some people don't so pay attention. I'll start, I'm Mr. Nikaido, and I'll be your teacher this year. Now let's move to this girl right hear and move up the rows."

As everybody introduced themselves I learned the boy next to me was a kid named Nagihiko. But that was the only one that really stuck excluding Mr. Nikaido.

As the class began I began to drift off into a daydream. I looked out the window and at the sky and let my mind wander. It seemed only seconds before the bell rang and lunch began.

When I looked up I saw a lot of the boys on the other side of class staring at me. I sighed and stood from my desk and exited the classroom. As I wandered down the hallways I saw the lunch room, it didn't appeal for me to be surrounded by other students so I kept walking down the hallway passed it, I eventually ended up at the doors to the roof. I looked at the exit sign for a moment before opening the door and stepping outside.

I took in the air like rain in a drought. I walked towards the side of the roof and looked down towards the ground. As I scanned the ground I spotted a rather odd tree, it looked the same as all the rest, accept for the sleeping boy in it. I stared for a moment at the boy observing his dark blue hair and black shirt that seemed to fit just right on him. I stared until his eyes popped open all of the sudden, and he looked directly at me on the roof before standing from his branch and climbing higher in the tree and hopping onto one of the windowsills. I backed up surprised, as he began jumping up the windowsills until he was at the top.

I took in a sharp breath as he walked up to me and tilted his head. "You have something I need in your pocket."

"What?" I asked baffled.

"Your right pocket idiot, give me it." He said in a quiet voice.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the locket Takara gave me. "You mean this?"

"Yes I mean that. Give it to me." He said flatly, holding out his hand.

"No," I said pulling my hand away from him.

"I need it. It isn't like it's important to you or anything." He replied.

I raised an eyebrow at the boy, "How would you know jack ass."

A hint of surprise flashed in his dark blue eyes before he reached forward and grabbed the locket from my hand.

"Hey!" I yelped as I reached for it.

The boy pulled his hand back as I reached for it. Where he pulled his hand happened to be over the edge of the roof. As I reached for the locket I felt myself swinging over the edge, but I wouldn't stop moving because that was the only part of Takara I have left.

"Hey!" The boy yelled as I slipped over the edge with the locket in my hand.

As I fell I saw the boy above me look down at me in horror.

But I wasn't ready to die. I looked around me and saw the windowsills the boy had climbed up on. I took my right hand and desperately tried to grab onto one, scraping it a couple times, but finally caught one.

As I dangled there, literally by my fingertips, I looked up at the boy on the roof and he was looking at me with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Before he was gone I yelled up to him, "This is mine jack ass!"

He smirked and walked out of sight.

As I hung there I realized I couldn't pull myself up, the sill was too small, and one other thing.

I was slipping.

* * *

**Ikuto: That's it?!**

**ER: Yeah.**

**Ikuto: But I was barely in that, and when I was I was the bad guy.**

**ER: Well, you are kind of the bad guy at the beginning.**

**Amu: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Out the window

**ER: I'm going to announce Tadase's arrival in this chapter!**

**Ikuto: Could you not?**

**Tadase: Shut up Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: I thought this was only between me, you, and Amu ER!**

**Tadase: Well, too bad I'm joining the party.**

**Ikuto: Who invited you?**

**Amu: Me, now quiet down you two. She doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**ER: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Out the window**

***Amu's POV***

I felt my fingers slip further off the small windowsill as I hung there. I was tempted to scream for help but nobody was outside, all the teachers and students were in lunch.

"Shit," I cursed looking down. It wasn't as far down as it was from the roof but I was still about four of the six stories up.

Suddenly the front doors opened and out stepped a blond boy, but that was all I could tell about him, on account of the fact I could only see the top of his head.

I was about to yell for him when he surprisingly looked up on his own.

He saw me hanging from the windowsill and brought his hand up to shield his eyes as he gasped.

"Hey! Could you stop staring and help me out here?!" I yelled down at him.

He quickly disappeared inside the building, as I let out an exhausted sigh.

***Tadase's POV***

I was sitting in the lunch room with the rest of the student counsel when I remembered that dumb cat boy was going to be outside again today looking for that jewel.

"Uh, would you guys excuse me for a second?" I said as I stood from my seat and walked out of the lunch room.

When I stepped outside I looked in his usual tree and he wasn't there so I glanced up to see if he was on the roof again. As my eyes adjusted to the blazing sun I noticed something hanging out of one of the windows. I brought my hand up to shield my eyes so I could get a better view of what it was, when my eyes adjusted I saw it was a girl.

"Hey! Could you stop staring and help me out here?!" She yelled down at me.

I reacted immediately, I ran inside and towards the stairs but was stopped by my student counsel friends.

"Hey Tadase, what's the big rush?" Kuukai asked.

"I have to- have to…" I tried to get out while trying to get around them.

"Have to what? Are you okay Tadase?" Nagi asked, concerned.

"Just come with me." I demanded as I ran through the door to the stairwell.

As I climbed the stairs I heard the sound of my friends behind me.

When we reached the level I saw the girl at, I ran into the classroom I knew she was at.

"Tadase!" Rima shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Kairi asked as I lifted the windowsill. I looked down and really hoped to not see a dead body on the ground below me.

"Tadase!" Yaya yelled pulling me away from the window, "Yaya doesn't want you to kill yourself!"

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, uh…. Are you not gonna?" Yaya asked awkwardly.

"What? No, move please." I said as I pushed past her and to the window.

I looked down and saw that the girl was still hanging there but just barely.

"Took you long enough." She said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I leaned forward her hand started to slip.

"Shit!" She cursed as her hand began slipping again.

I lunged forward just as her hand let go of the sill. I grabbed her wrist right as she began to fall.

***Amu's POV***

My hand was slipping, and just when I thought the boy wasn't coming back I heard the door of the classroom open, then the window. And that's when I heard more than one voice.

"What are you doing?!" A voice I assumed wasn't the boy's asked.

I felt the boy right above me and was so relieved for a moment before he was pulled away.

"Tadase!" _Ah so that's his name, well it won't come in handy when I'm dead! _"Yaya doesn't want you to kill yourself."

I held in a small chuckle, I couldn't believe it. I was about to die and I was laughing, which I don't do very often.

"What?!" The boy I'd seen before exclaimed.

"Oh, uh…. Are you not gonna?" The girl asked.

"What? No, move please." This Tadase boy said as he moved back to the window.

Finally the boy leaned out the window.

"Took you long enough." I pushed out, as my arm was cramping and I was slipping once again.

He mumbled and apology as he reached forward. But not fast enough.

"Shit." I cursed as my fingers gave away and I began to fall.

I let myself think of what heaven was going to be like if I ended up there, and if I'd get to see Takara again. But my thoughts were stopped when I felt a tight hold on my wrist.

"Gotcha," Tadase muttered as he pulled me up.

I grabbed hold of the windowsill with my other hand and pulled myself up. When I finally made it back into the window I saw a group of six kids, boys and girls.

"Hey! You're the new girl!" The boy I recognized as Kuukai exclaimed.

"Great first day." I mumbled rubbing my scratched arm.

"You're in my class aren't you?" Nagihiko asked as he leaned towards me.

"Um, yeah." I muttered getting off the window and onto the ground. "Thanks for the save Tadase, but I really want to go eat, so… Later." I said as I walked out of the classroom. I didn't want to answer how I ended up in that situation, and I was going to avoid it for as long as I could.

***Ikuto's POV***

All though it looked I'd walked away from the girls point of view, I didn't. I'd only stepped back a little, I couldn't let her die, she seemed very attached to that locket, but I needed it. As I glanced down one last time I saw a boy pulling her into the window that she was hanging on. I nodded a little before jumping off the opposite side of the roof and onto a tree. I needed to come up with a way to get that locket before time was up.

***Amu's POV***

As I stepped out of the classroom I mentally face palmed, _I should've stayed longer, at least long enough to learn their names. Or I could've been a bit nicer, I'm such an idiot!_

But my thoughts were cut off when I looked out one of the windows and saw the boy that had attacked me earlier sitting in a tree.

_What does he want?_ I asked as I looked at him. I shook my head and continued walking down the hall back to the classroom. From all the time I'd spent outside lunch was basically over, I didn't mind, I didn't want to eat that crappy school food anyways.

By the end of the day I was wiped out, on my walk home I looked at the other students that were walking and couldn't help but think about their friendships.

"Mom, I'm home." I said in a little bit of a raised voice as I stepped inside, but I was greeted with silence.

"Mom?" I called. As I walked into the kitchen I saw a note on the counter.

_So sorry honey! You're father and I were called on an emergency business trip. We should be back in three week, we love you and Ami very much but we couldn't miss this, speaking of Ami we sent grandma to come pick her up from school, she'll be staying with her. We assumed it would be easier since Grandma's house was closer to her school. We hope you had a great first day! A week's worth of dinner is in the fridge, and 200 dollars on your night stand. _

_We love you~ Mom_

I sighed and threw the note into the trash can, it wasn't the first time this had happened, my parents worked for a very popular magazine. I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed, sighing in exhaustion.

"I fell off the roof today, great first day…" I muttered as I stared at the ceiling. I dosed off after a while and fell into a comfortable sleep.

I woke up about an hour later to a clap of thunder. I grumbled and sat up, I didn't know there was supposed to be bad weather tonight.

Since I was already awake I figured I could clean up in my room a little. As I walked around my purple and pink room I picked different things up and set them in their designated areas. But as I passed by my balcony I caught some movement on it through my curtains. I pulled the curtains to the side slowly to reveal that boy that was on the roof.

I gasped and backed up. He saw me and tilted his head to the side before stepping forward and knocking on the window and saying something through the glass.

I shook my head and said, "I can't hear you."

He rolled his eyes and said something else incoherent.

I shrugged and told him the same thing.

He sighed and stepped forward so his face was practically touching the window, "Let… Me… In…" He said each word slowly.

"Like hell I will," I shouted, "Go away you creep, you aren't getting my locket."

"I don't want your locket right now," He said.

"Then what do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"To give you this," He answered holding up a bag.

I looked at it, it looked pretty full, but of what I don't know. Coming to my conclusion I sighed and unlocked the door. The boy stepped inside and threw the bag onto my bed, the contents spilled out and I saw it was a whole bunch of candy.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Candy." He said like he was stating the obvious.

I rolled my eyes and corrected myself, "Why are you giving me it?"

"To apologize, I was kind of hoping you would've fallen off though so I could keep it." He said as he sat down in my desk chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, ignoring his jab.

"Sitting," He said matter-of-factly.

"No, what are you doing in my bedroom?" I asked.

"Talking."

"Oh my goooodd you are so immature." I groaned walking over to my nightstand and shoving the 200 dollars inside before he could see it.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself." He said standing up.

I turned around to face him.

"I'm Ikuto, I'm a sophomore at your school." He said giving me a fake bow with an arm crossed over his chest.

"Amu, I'm a freshman" I said simply, introducing myself.

"Awkward meeting you Amu, now I'll go." Ikuto said as he walked towards my balcony.

"Wait!" I shouted before he could leave.

"What?" He asked turning around.

"Why did you want my locket?" I asked, becoming a little shy.

Ikuto smirked and walked up to me, "You really want to know why?" He asked in a silky voice.

I hesitated then nodded.

"Give me your ear." He said.

"What?" I asked, baffled.

"It's a secret." He whispered as he leaned towards me.

I sighed and then turned my head so he could access my ear. As I thought he was about to speak I felt a sting on my ear.

"Gah!"

Ikuto backed up and smirked.

"Did you just bite me?!" I shrieked, turning extremely red.

"You're cute when you blush." He said before disappearing when there was a strike of lightning.

* * *

**Ikuto: Ha! I'm so cool!**

**Amu: You pushed me off a roof.**

**Ikuto: You fell**

**Amu: You caused it.**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**ER: Please review!**

**Ikuto: Talk about how sexy I am.**

**ER: Please don't**

**Ikuto: Or do, she's the one that wrote this.**

**ER: You're confusing me, shut up.**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**ER: Is that a normal thing for you?  
**

**Ikuto: What? To say whatever?**

**ER: No, to be annoying.**

**Ikuto: Pshh I'm hot**

**Amu: Bye!**


End file.
